


Игры памяти

by bhbyf



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26727688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bhbyf/pseuds/bhbyf





	Игры памяти

Дочка должна была приехать в понедельник вечером. Это она помнила.

Но когда наступит этот понедельник, понять не могла. После некоторых усилий в памяти всплывало, как они стояли возле холодильника, и дочка ей перечисляла: 

\- В четверг поешь суп и кашу, к каше котлеты. В пятницу сделаешь окрошку, картошку можно дожарить будет. В субботу винегрет. В воскресенье голубцов стушишь, заготовок я наделала, в морозилке лежат справа. 

Значит, если выйдет разобраться с едой, можно будет понять, какой сейчас день и сколько осталось до приезда дочери. 

Пытаясь определить, что съедено, а что нет, она пошла к шкафу, с усилием открыла тяжелые створки, начала перебирать платья. 

Такое же темное платье, только с длинными рукавами и талией мать умудрилась пошить ей на выпускной вечер. Тогда они с девчонками пошли к кафе, затем на танцы, а после до утра ходили по городу, рассвет встретили на реке… Какой долгой, какой прекрасной казалась тогда жизнь. Через три дня она познакомится с Пашкой, и эта встреча станет любовью на всю оставшуюся жизнь. 

Она тяжело вздохнула. И вдруг вспомнила – словно прожектор выхватил в кромешной тьме.

В пятницу ей стало грустно и скучно, накатила тоска, невыносимая, беспросветная и муторная. И она полезла на антресоли, искать Пашкины фото. Вот только не пошла за устойчивой и крепкой табуреткой на кухню, поленилась, а взяла старенький, хлипкий стульчик из спальни. Тот предсказуемо не выдержал, она упала, больно ударившись головой и отключившись на несколько минут. 

Когда она пришла в себя, руки, голова и пол были в крови. Кажется, она даже пошла мыться. 

Она посмотрела на свои руки – они в коричневой корке, под ногтями черно. Наверное, не дошла тогда до ванной, отвлеклась на что-то. Работы ведь много: цветы полить, письма перепечатать в трех экземплярах, Петя просил капустняк, она обещала сварить. Надо идти на кухню, выполнять обещания. 

До кухни она не дошла. 

В ванной что-то случилось с лампочкой, потому что все казалось черно-коричневым. Петя мог вкрутить плохую лампочку? 

Она огляделась, в поисках Пети. Того нигде не было, но в ванной что-то лежало. Она долго присматривалась к этому непонятному, потрогала, палец неприятно погрузился во что-то липкое, вонючее. Какая-то гора грязного тряпья? Дашка опять принесла постирушки? Только воды мало, надо добавить. 

Сказано – сделано. Струя из крана пошла чистая, но с самой ванной было что-то не так: вода быстро становилась темной, резко завоняло. А потом еще начали подниматься, шевелясь, длинные черные нити, похожие на водоросли. 

Она закрутила кран. Дочь приедет, пусть вызывает сантехника. Она будет в понедельник вечером. А когда он настанет, этот понедельник? 

Она вспомнила, что должна посмотреть это в шкафу. 

По дороге в кухню она заблудилась. Открыла какие-то двери и очутилась на старом складе. Там пахло пылью, солнцем, сеном и яблоками. Там ждал ее Толик – ее единственная любовь, одна на все времена. Боже, как она сходила по нему с ума! Она до сих пор может нарисовать карту его тела: веснушки, родинки, морщинки, шрамы. Воспоминание озаряет, словно молния: судебное заседания, она в ситцевом платье в цветочек, рассказывает про Маринку, Толик на скамье подсудимых сидит, понурив голову. Ей так хочется подойти, обнять, утешить… Но нельзя, нельзя. Почему? Она не может этого вспомнить. 

Свет памяти погас, оставляя ее в темноте. 

Не в силах больше стоять, она бессильно сползла по стене. Но что-то уперлось в попу. Она долго шарила под собой, потом вытащила из-под себя руку. 

Это было неожиданно. В первый момент она испугалась – закричала раненой чайкой, принялась приставлять руку себе в разные места – бок, плечо, лоб, но та постоянно отваливалась. Мысль пришла странная: или это не ее рука, или это старая рука отвалилась. Потом появились другие мысли: может, это рука Марины? Или Толика? Или Паши? Или кто-то из них принес руку? 

Вдруг раздался стук в дверь. 

Наверное, это пришла Марина. Пронюхала, сучка, что они с Пашей любят друг друга и пришла, тварь, за своим мужем. Хотя какой он тебе муж? Он мой муж, мой! Он меня любит, со мной живет! Вон, сережки купил и кольцо. Мне купил, не тебе, лахудре.

Во весь голос проклиная Марину, она пошла двери.

\- Тамара Ивановна! Тамара Ивановна! У вас все в порядке? У вас из квартиры странно пахнет. Эй, отзовитесь? Это вы кричали? 

Она решила тихо уйти. Вдруг это демоны? Или Марина? Или Толик? Или Пашка? Или дочь вернулась раньше времени? Или вернулась вовремя? 

\- Сегодня понедельник вечера? – спросила она.

За дверью минуту помолчали, потом неуверенно ответили:

\- Да.

Она сразу поняла, что это чужие и что они врут. В этом было ее не провести. Первой мыслью было спрятаться в квартире. Но в ванной что-то страшно зашумело, забулькало, и она поняла: это то, что притворялось бельем, оно в сговоре с тем, что стоит за дверью! Значит, действовать нужно было быстро. 

Открыла дверь. Толстуха в спортивном костюме, враз ставшая бледной, принялась что-то бормотать, но она не дала себя заморочить. 

Ударила толстуху топориком прямо по жирной морде. Брызнуло что-то густое, теплое, мягкое. Она рубанула еще несколько раз, потом втащила незваную гостью в квартиру, чтобы не сбежала, закрыла дверь, долго била тушу топором в коридоре, потом поволокла в ванную. Сообщница толстухи всплыла, увидела, что случилось с ее подругой, и тут же ушла на дно. 

Она кинула мусор в ванную, долго месила их всех топором, фыркая от едкого запаха. Потом пошла на кухню попить. В большом зеркале, которое висело в коридоре, увидела чудище: нечесаный клубок волос, брызги красного, белого, желтого на лице, халате, руках, ногах, один тапок… 

Почему-то вспомнилось, как дочь вошла в квартиру, охнула, кинулась к ней с вопросами: «Ты в порядке? Сильно ударилась? Скорая была? Что сказали? Почему мне не позвонила? А я думаю, что ты трубку не берешь… Олег приходил? Я до него тоже второй день не могу дозвониться. Попросила зайти к тебе, он обещал отзвониться, как все выяснит, и как в воду канул. Что это воняет? Из ванной? Туалет засорился, что ли? Крыса где-то окочурилась? Жуткий запах! Падалью несет!»

Дочь тарахтела и тарахтела, сбивая с мыслей, не давая сосредоточиться. Но кое-что в памяти оставалось. Она помнила, что в ванную точно никого нельзя пускать, что там что-то не то лежит, не то живет, что-то очень плохое. Хотела схватить дочь за пальто, но в поднятой руке был топорик для мяса. И как-то так получилось, что дочь, охнув, завалилась на бок, брызнул фонтан красного и теплого. И ей вдруг захотелось еще этого летнего, светлого тепла с металлическим привкусом – словно качели. Топорик взлетал и взлетал, словно лодочка в парке развлечений летним вечером. 

Она замерла у зеркала. Несколько раз стукнула топориком по серебристой глади, прогоняя монстра. 

Надо было идти в спальню. В понедельник вечером должна приехать дочь. А только в шкафу можно узнать, когда будет понедельник.


End file.
